Neil (ANB)/Quotes
'Sayings' "I like scarecrows 'coz they don't talk." "I stocked up on animals to sell to you. All the good ones, you'll see. Take care of them on your farm. I'm counting on you, MC." "I don't mind moving house. But I have animals, so it might be quite a chore." "It's fine for the town to grow, but too many people will make it harder to live here. I think it's just right now." Eating "Man, I'm starting to get full. I always think I can eat it, and then end up making too much." Asleep "...nnn... you guys... be good... today... good girl... good girl..." Summer "A clear day is fine, but heat like this is enough to dry you out! Why can't it be just a bit cooler?" Working "If you're just looking, feel free to leave. if you actually want an animal then look all you want." Clothing Wearing overalls *"That outfit is so simple and looks perfect for someone who owns a farm. I like it." Wearing cute work clothes *"...Hmm. That outfit looks good on you, MC. I like those colors." Wearing casual dress *"...You look kinda cute today. Huh? Say it again? S-stupid! Don't make me repeat something like that!" Wearing casual rock *"Hey, MC. You have pretty good fashion sense. That outfit looks great on you." Wearing Red Eastern Dress "Whoa. what's with that get-up?! Your legs are all exposed! Huh? You think it's cute? I mean, that's not the problem... Well, it is real cute, and the color looks good on you... Yeah, so all the more... ! Don't go you walking around in that! Why? Because I said so!" On a vacation "Huh? Do I want to see you in a swimsuit,MC? What a silly thing to say." 'Gift Responses' Loved Huh, what is this? Is this for me? MC, since you insist, I'll accept, but I won't return it even if you ask me to later. Liked Is this for me? A(n) item? I like this. I was just thinking of how I wanted one. Thank you, MC. Neutral Huh? What? You're giving this to me? Okay, I'll take it. Disliked Why're you giving this to me? I don't need something like this. Isn't there someone else who wants it? Hated I... hate this. MC, you're doing this on purpose, right? I'm getting mad. Don't give me this again. Got that? ' Already gifted' *"Huh? You just game me one. Shape up, MC." 'Crop Festival' Advanced Class Win "So I guess you're some sort of master?" "You just waltzed in and won at the toughest level. I'm kind of surprised." Vegetable "I wonder what makes those vegetables great?" "I only know about animals..." "Even the crops that won seem normal to me." "I suppose people could look at my animals and say the same thing." Flower "What? No, I'm not mad." "Which veggies don't I like? What are you talking about?" "Why don't you go talk to someone else about this stuff?" 'Cooking Festival' Intermediate Fried and Boiled, Win "Can you hear all those stomach growling at the Cooking Festival?" "I guess I can understand why people might get hungry. Me, though? Nah, I'm not that kind of guy." "..Huh? You say you heard it just now? My stomach's not growling! That's got to be yours." "Wow... You're pretty good, MC." "You're better than I'd thought." "I like the kind of cooking where you just cut something up, throw it in the pot, and then wait for it." "Most of the dishes I cook are like that." "If you put time into cooking, might as well put time into raising animals, too." 'Cow/Chicken Festival' Cow "Hey MC. Are you taking your cows to the Animal Sanctuary?" "The Animal Sanctuary is like a resort for your animals. Whether they go or not can make all the difference." "If you are aiming to win in the advanced class with the best milk you should take them as often as possible." "If it has been at my place even once, I can recognize a cow's face in a single glance." "Actually, I can so the same with other animals, too." "No matter how short the time they're with you, if you take care of animals, they stick in your memory." "It's the same way with people, isn't it? You don't easily forget someone you've spent the day with." Chicken "Chickens are pretty naive animals." "If you don't put them to bed properly and let them wake up in the morning, they won't lay eggs." "If you leave them outside and the don't lay eggs the next morning, you can't complain." "I feel reassured that you are looking after them properly. If there is something you don't understand, ask me." "Just because you don't know something doesn't mean the chickens deserve to be poorly taken care of." Beginner (Lose) "You can't have been trying hard enough if you lost in the beginner class." "All the other contestants worked like crazy. Just because it's the beginner class doesn't mean winning is easy." Beginner (Win) "You're not half bad, MC. Well, it's just the beginner class. I'm not surprised you won." 'Flower Festival' "What's with the flowers all of a sudden? The Flower Festival...? Okay, if you're giving them to me, I'll take them." 'Music Festival' "Listing to others play music made me want to play my instrument again." "What? Can I play an instrument? Well, not that great, but I can play the guitar ok." 'Pumpkin Festival' "Isn't this a kid's festival? So why...? But I feel like eating sweets today. Listen, I just feel like it. Okay? So don't bring me this on any other days!" "MC, it was kind of fun to build that candy house with you today. The kids ad fun too. I'd call this Pumpkin Festival a success. If you and I get married, we'll have a kid, and they'll attend this festival. I have to make the biggest candy house ever for them when that day comes. Um...I'm just talking about how things might turn out...Just forget I said that, ok?" "The town has gotten so much livelier since you first came here, MC. I can't even remember what it was like back then. The kids are having way more fun these days." "I've never been a fan of the Pumpkin Festival, because I'm not a big fan on sweets. I mean, all day long, all you can smell is sugar and stuff like that. It totally gives me heartburn...Every inch of my body smells like sugar." If gifted on the day of the pumpkin festival: *""The pumpkin festival is nice, but...I don't like sweet things. Don't look at me like that. Okay, okay. I'll eat them later, sheesh." *"The pumpkin festival doesn't mean anything to me! Okay, okay, don't get mad. I'll take it." 'Fireworks Festival' "Come to think of it, why are fireworks a regular event in summer?" "I don't see any problem with having fireworks in other seasons..." "The sound of fireworks really shakes your body, doesn't it?" "My heart jumps every time they go bang. I wonder why..." "The fireworks were quite good. It is a little sad that they ended so quickly..." "Toni kept shouting "bravo" and "thank you" at the fireworks..." "I wonder why. It's not as if they can understand." "Or can they? They're not alive, are they? Haha, that's impossible... right?" 'New Year's Eve' "That pot looks like the right size for so many people." "Festivals have gotten livelier since the time you came, MC." "That's a good trend, yeah? ...I have my own work to do, regardless of how many people live here." 'Starry Night Festival' "What's up, MC? What are you doing here so early? You surprised me. What happened? Oh! Now that you mention it, tomorrow is the Starry Night Festival. Well, you know. I wouldn't mind going with you. Wait, what did I say? Wait, no! Geez! I'm going! I wanted to go see the stars with you! Geez.." "Lately work's really been piling up...but looking at this beautiful scenery is helping me breathe easy." >Don't push yourself too hard "I know, I know. Thanks for your concern. No one worried about me up till now...I just felt like a nuisance. Hearing that puts me at ease. You really are a wonder, MC." Marriage "Uhh...How to put this? I'm very happy right now. What brought this on? Well...I wanted to thank you for all that you do and aw man, you spoiled it! MC, don't laugh so much! I knew it, I'm no good at this kind of stuff!" Showing the ring again *"Hey, that's nostalgic. But don't show it to anyone else. I mean, it's kinda personal!" Showing other people the ring *"Hey, MC! What's the big idea? The town's gossiping that you're going around showing off your ring. Cut it out. You're embarrassing me!" Showing feather again *"Why show it to me? We're married. Can you put that away? It's embarrassing. Please, don't show it to the neighbors." talk to after ignoring for a week *"I wondered who that was, for a moment. If it isn't my housemate, MC. Huh? You don't like my sarcasm? Well, after being ignored all this time, I feel like being sarcastic. Sheesh. Pregnancy *"A-A baby? Hey, how are we gonna raise a baby? They just grow up on their own, right? Huh? No? Then what do I do? What? Calm down? ...Okay." Meals Have Neil make a meal *"You'll have to wait until it's ready. I'll try my best to cook something, but don't expect too much, okay?" *"Let's dig in!" *"I'm not very good at cooking. Although I feel like I've been improving since we got married. I want to feed you lots of tasty foods, but this is the best I can do for now." *"Ouch! I jus bit my lip...Hey, stop laughing! It's not funny at all. I'm gonna laugh at you next time you bite your lip!" *"Cooking is a lot of work, huh? Now that I know how hard it is, I admire my mother even more." *"The only thing I regret about this system is that we didn't give it a cool name. Daily Food Master? Kitchen King?" *"Don't stare at me...I'm kinda embarrassed at the way I eat. And by that, I mean really embarrassed!" *"MC, don't leave food on your plate just 'coz you don't like it! I'm in no position to lecture you, either, but..." After eating *"I hope it wasn't too bad!" *"MC, are you working today too? Don't work too hard. I don't want anything to happen to you." *"Thanks for the food." Make it yourself Swirls *"MC, seriously, the only thing this meal screams is a lack of effort. Even I could have cooked something better than this. Oh yes. I went there." Sparkles *"This food tastes awesome! How did you make it? Say what? You put lots of love in it? D-Don't say such embarrassing stuff!" Hearts *"When it comes to food, the things you cook are the best, MC! It's so good I'll have seconds." Yellow lines *"Aaahh, delicious! Who needs to go to restaurants when you can eat like this at home?" Category:A New Beginning Quotes‎ Category:Neil